The present invention relates to a self-service terminal. In particular, the invention relates to a self-service terminal, such as an automated teller machine (ATM), having an improved user interface.
User interfaces on self-service terminals such as ATMs are designed to allow users to enter complex transactions in a simple manner. However users who are visually impaired have difficulty using ATMs because it is difficult for them to determine which user interface element (for example, the keypad, card reader, printer slot, and such like) is being used and where that element is located on the user interface. As more functionality is added to ATMs, the physical space occupied by the user interface increases; this makes it even more difficult for visually impaired users to locate a particular user interface element to interact with.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a self-service terminal having a user interface comprising a plurality of user interface elements, characterized in that the user interface includes a navigation area and a plurality of tactile guides, each guide extending from the navigation area to one of the user interface elements, so that a user can locate a user interface element using a tactile guide.
Preferably, the terminal includes a vibration mechanism operable to vibrate a selected guide, so that when a user interface element is to be used, a guide extending from the user interface element to the navigation area is vibrated by the vibration mechanism.
The vibration mechanism may vibrate the entire length of the tactile guide, or only a portion of the length of the guide. For example only a portion near to the navigation area or near to the user interface element may be vibrated.
The word xe2x80x9cvibratexe2x80x9d is used herein to denote any repetitive physical movement that can be detected by human touch.
Each guide may have an associated tactile marker indicating the user interface element to which the guide extends.
The guide may be a narrow ridge in the form of a line. Each guide may extend in a continuous line or a broken line.
By virtue of this aspect of the invention a self-service terminal is provided that guides a user through a transaction by selectively vibrating a guide associated with a user interface element that the user has to interact with. This enables a visually impaired user to locate the entry or exit point on the user interface that he/she has to use.
The navigation area may be located near to the center of the user interface so that a visually impaired user can easily locate the navigation area, even on a terminal that the user is not familiar with.
Preferably, the navigation area includes a raised formation that serves as the starting point for navigation.
The SST may be an ATM.
According to second aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of leading a user through a transaction at a self-service terminal having a user interface comprising a plurality of user interface elements, where the transaction involves using the elements in a predetermined sequence, characterized by the steps of:
(i.) identifying which user interface element the user has to interact with to conform to the predetermined sequence;
(ii.) identifying a tactile guide extending from a navigation area to the identified user interface element;
(iii.) vibrating the identified tactile guide to assist a user in locating the user interface element;
(iv.) detecting when the user has completed an interaction at the user interface element;
(v.) repeating steps (i.) to (iv.) until the transaction has been completed.
By virtue of this aspect of the present invention, an SST is provided that guides the user through a transaction by vibrating a tactile guide associated with the next user interface element to be interacted with, thus a visually impaired user can easily locate the next user interface element to be used by running his/her fingers along the vibrating guide.
According to a third aspect of the present invention there is provided an SST system comprising a host interconnected by a network to a plurality of SSTs according to the first aspect of the invention.